


The Crossbow, The Bike, and The Hunter

by Reedusislife



Series: The Crossbow, The Bike, and The Hunter [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl tells Rick, M/M, Rick swears Revenge, Rickyl fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusislife/pseuds/Reedusislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl tells Rick where his crossbow and bike are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crossbow, The Bike, and The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after episode 6x9. After Rick leaves the infirmary. 
> 
> Just some fluff. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcomed. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Rick was in the infirmary with Carl. He promised Daryl that he would be up soon after he visited with his son. Daryl knew that he would be down there for awhile so he took a shower and laid down. He was almost asleep when Rick came bounding into the room. He was wearing a bright smile, which meant Carl was going to be ok. Rick shed his clothes and crawled into bed with Daryl. He snuggled up close to him. 

“How is he?” Daryl asked turning over into his lover’s arms. 

“He hasn’t woken up yet but he grabbed my hand.” Rick said proudly. 

“I am glad he is going to be ok.” Daryl said kissing Rick’s nose. 

Rick started kissing Daryl’s mouth with some urgency. He hadn’t seen the man in a couple days. What a long couple of days too. Rick pulled back from the kiss and laid on his back. His eyes were drawn to the corner where Daryl normally placed his crossbow. Rick panicked a little bit. He hadn’t noticed when he came and now he felt bad. He rolled back over to face Daryl. 

“Where is your crossbow?” Rick was searching his face.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Daryl said rolling over. He didn’t want to ruin Rick’s perfect mood. He knew that if Rick found out he would be disappointed in him. Daryl couldn’t handle that so he would just rather forget it. Rick on the other hand was not going to drop the subject. 

“Daryl. Tell me I need to know what happened.” Rick was trying to get Daryl to look at him. The other man was having none of it. He was stubborn when he wanted to be. “Daryl. Please tell me. I can tell you are upset. I want to make it right.” Rick said kissing Daryl’s ear. 

Daryl finally rolled over and looked at Rick. He really did not want to have this conversation but he couldn’t and wouldn’t hide things from Rick. So he bit on his nail and gathered a few breathes. 

“I was trying to help someone. They got the upper hand. They took my bow and my bike.” Daryl said. He continued to bite his nail. Rick looked at him and brought his close. Daryl laid on Rick’s chest. He let Rick run his fingers through his hair and down his back. Rick held him for a few minutes then leaned down and whispered in Daryl’s ear. 

“I’m going to find those son a’bitches and murder them for stealing your stuff.” Rick kissed his forehead. Daryl looked up at Rick and noticed the murderous gleam in his eyes. He saw no anger or disappointment directed at him. It made him feel a little better but he still had to make sure. 

“Are you mad at me?” Daryl looked up into Rick’s eyes. Rick looked down and Daryl knew the answer before Rick spoke.  
“No darling I am not mad at you.” Rick leaned forward and kissed Daryl’s forehead. 

They settled into a comfortable sleeping position. Daryl fell asleep first. He must have been exhausted Rick thought. He laid awake for a little while longer. Rick was going to get revenge for Daryl. But first things first they had to rebuild Alexandria. If he wasn’t the leader of this place he would have stormed out first thing in the morning to get Daryl his stuff back. Unfortunately, he had a place to rebuild and people to direct. He fell into a restful sleep that night.


End file.
